Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 111
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He discovers that is still in shock after her near-death experience.Mary Jane was almost shot by an angry "Secret Hospital" fan tried to shoot her in . He also discovers a number of unsmoked but crushed cigarettes in an ashtray on the floor.Mary Jane picked up smoking in as a means of dealing with the stress of Peter being Spider-Man. She recently quit in . Peter is proud of her for dealing with the stress without having a cigarette, pointing out that she doesn't need smoking as a crutch anymore. She wonders how Peter can deal with this kind of stress every day as Spider-Man, and he tells her that he has his spider-sense to keep him safe. He then tells his wife about how Billy Connors is in trouble and he has to save him. Meanwhile, Mister Raynard, Warrant, and Billy Connors are aboard a private jet heading for Florida. Despite Raynard's attempts to be nice to the boy, Billy knows that they are using him as bait to lure out his father. Raynard explains that he has ensured that they will not be interrupted when they hunt down the Lizard in the Florida Everglades. At that very moment, the Lizard is in the middle of a fight with a number of alligators. Back in New York City, Peter has been working on a device that will be able to pick up his spider-tracers signal from a long distance but finds no signal, making him fear that Billy either didn't activate it or Warrant took it from him. Parker is beside himself because Billy Connors needs his help as much as his wife does. Mary Jane is in bed watching the news thinking the same thing, hoping that Peter will stay with her. Unfortunately, she happens upon a newscast about the Lizard's murder spree since his escape from the Vault. Overhearing this, Peter realizes that the Lizard is heading back to the Everglades. Much to Mary Jane's dismay, Peter quickly gets on the phone and books a flight to Florida. At that same moment, Raynard's plane lands at an airport near the Everglades. There, Warrant straps Billy to his back and flies into the Everglades to hunt for the Lizard. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is able to book a chartered flight to Florida. As they reach the Everglades, he parachutes out. While down on the ground, the Lizard has returned to the ancient castle that he claimed as his home base.The Lizard first came to this castle in . The creature becomes furious when he discovers that the area near the castle is under development. The Lizard tries to attack the workers when Spider-Man leaps in to help them. While Spider-Man battles the Lizard, the workers manage to flee. However, before he can subdue the creature, the wall-crawler is ambushed by Warrant. Warrant tries to use Billy to bait the Lizard into surrendering. This ploy doesn't work, as the Lizard picks up one of the construction vehicles and tosses it at both Warrant and Billy. Warrant drops the boy in order to deflect the vehicle, but Spider-Man saves the boy. Both the wall-crawler and the Lizard leap at Warrant and engage in battle with him. At the same time Raynard arrives on the scene and nabs Billy. Ultimately, the castle wall is compromised from the battle and the Lizard falls into the quicksand below. Spider-Man's attempts to save him are stopped by Warrant and Raynard, who holds Billy at gunpoint. The Lizard appears to sink to his death when the authorities arrive.Although the Lizard seemingly dies here, the creature will resurface again in . With the authorities are Doctor Ashley Kafka and Martha Connors. This forces Warrant and Raynard to drop their hard stance in front of Spider-Man. They are still unhappy with the interference, particularly with Doctor Kafka bringing Martha Connors here, threatening to take action. With nothing else he can do, Spider-Man decides to leave, although he has unfinished business with Warrant that he wants to deal with soon. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** The Parker's Brownstone Residence * ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}